heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hey Kids Comics Wiki:Frequently asked questions
First off, welcome to the . We hope you will enjoy editing here. This page will attempt to answer any questions that new editors may have regarding editing, formatting, and policies. If your question isn't answered here, feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Let's get started, shall we? =How do I...?= Images How do I upload an image? On the sidebar, there should be a section with the name "Toolbox" (located directly under the "Search" box). The third option in that section is "Upload file". Click on that and follow the directions on the screen. Note that the upload feature is available only to registered users. How do I link to images? To link to an image, the following format is used: ' '. You can also set the size in pixels and whether the image appears on the left or right side of the screen (see example below). You can link to an image in thumbnail format or non-thumbnail format. Usually, the only time non-thumbnails are used are in the lead infobox template. For this example, I will use a picture of Spawn to illustrate the difference between thumbnail and non-thumbnail pictures. Example 1 (non-thumbnail): ' ' Example 2 (thumbnail picture): ' ' How do I link to an image without including it in the page? Simply add a colon to the beginning of the internal link. For instance: Image:Spawn Classic.jpg Produces this: Image:Spawn Classic.jpg How do I make an image gallery? To make an image gallery, you would use the ' tag, then list the images (one on each line) that you want to display. *Example: ' ' Image:Spawn.jpg|Cover to Spawn #1 Image:Maxx Vol 1.jpg|Cover to The Maxx #1 Image:Witchblade Vol 1 80.jpg|Cover to Witchblade #80 Image:Gen 13 Vol 2 5.jpg|Cover to Gen13 #5 Image:Cyberforce Vol 1 1.jpg|Cover to CyberForce #1 Image:Youngblood Vol 1 1.jpg|Cover to Youngblood #1 ' Turns into this: Image:Spawn.jpg|Cover to Spawn #1 Image:The Maxx Vol 1 1.jpg|Cover to The Maxx #1 Image:Witchblade Vol 1 80.jpg|Cover to Witchblade #80 Image:Gen 13 Vol 2 5.jpg|Cover to Gen13 #5 Image:Cyberforce Vol 1 1.jpg|Cover to CyberForce #1 Image:Youngblood Vol 1 1.jpg|Cover to Youngblood #1 Signatures How do I sign my name at the end of my posts? To sign your name at the end of your posts, you type four tildes. *Example: ~~~~ for me, produces Thai420Whats up? 04:33, 27 February 2007 (UTC) How do I make a totally nifty custom signature? To make a custom signature, first make a subpage to your userpage (see below if you don't know how) called User:(Your username)/sig. On that page, add a link to your userpage, and edit your username as you want it to appear in your signature, maybe adding color, a picture or a link to your talk page. After you fixed up your custom sig to your liking, you now (quite obviously) want to display it. To do so, save your creation, then go to your preferences screen in the upper right hand corner. In the "Nickname" field (right under your email address), add , make sure that "Raw signature" is checked, and save. Now when you sign your name, your sig should be replaced by your custom sig. *Example: Take a look at my signature for an example of code to use. There are other custom sigs out there, but I don't want to link to them without permission. If you find one you like, you can take a look at the source by adding "/sig" at the end of the user in question's userpage. Userboxes How do I create a userbox? See :Userboxes or Template:Userbox How do I submit a userbox for community use? See Userbox proposal. Note that any boxes that are submitted here are for community use. Joke templates between you and your friends are best off being hardcoded to your page. Userpages How do I create my userpage? To create your userpage, you first have to have signed up for an account at the ICW. After you have signed up and logged in, you should see your account name in the upper right hand corner (assuming you are using the default skin). Click on it and you will be taken to a blank page. Once you are at the blank page, click on the "edit" tab and edit to your heart's content. How do I make a subpage for my userpage? To make a subpage for your userpage, you add a slash after your username, then add the name of the page you want to create. *Example: Say I wanted to create a user subpage called FUBAR. On my userpage, I would type: User:Thai420/FUBAR, then preview (or save) the page. Once the page is previewed/saved, I would click on the subpage link I just created, and edit it. =Where can I...?= Where can I find userbox templates for my userpage? A list of community approved userbox templates can found here. Where can I make test edits? If you want to make any test edits, you can do so at the :Sandbox. Some users also create a subpage of their userpage for this purpose. Category:Help